Abstract: The PRI Research Lab, a 28,500 square foot two-story building, sustained hurricane winds exceeding 140 mph severely damaging waterproofing on the roof, which resulted in overall water seepage, flooding, and damage in most laboratory areas. The presence of moisture and the lack of ventilation, due to covered windows, has resulted in substantial water damage to the interior of the Building. Damages caused to fixed laboratory benches, flooring, walls, ceiling tiles, and various other interior areas have resulted in the compromised integrity of research activities and continue to hinder the retention of existing researchers, as well as recruitment of new faculty. Restoration of interior, fixed equipment, solar and hurricane force wind resistant storm shutter installation will result in the full operational status of the Research Building for current and future biomedical scientific research.